yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Enefly
is a Rank D Drain-attribute Yo-kai of the Heartful tribe. Enerfly evolves into Betterfly when fused with this Yo-kai. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** ''Yo-kai Watch'': Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Sangokushi: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Major Yo-kai Biology Enefly has a similar body structure to Enerfly, but the similarities end here. Instead, Enefly has a purple, violet, lavender and indigo color scheme and its eyes are squinted. A person Inspirited by Enefly will cause their best friends to suddenly turn on them and refuse to associate with them. The effect only lasts as long as Enefly is Inspiriting the person, and the relationships resume as normal when Enefly leaves, though by then, it might be too late. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch'' Enefly appears on trees everywhere on Mt. Wildwood at night. Yo-kai Watch 2 Appears on trees all around Mt. Middleton. May also appear on trees or telephone poles in Harrisville. Yo-kai Watch 3 Enefly can be found near the Secret Base. He can also be found in the Extradimensional Forest. Yo-kai Watch Animation Series Enefly appears in EP034, in which he appears out of the sky after Nate has Buhu chase Enerfly away from Eddie. Nate is happy, believing that he now has Enerfly's good luck, but soon becomes disappointed when Katie, Bear and Eddie reject his friendship and leave. Whisper notes the difference between the two butterfly Yo-kai and points out that Nate's friends will come back to him once Enefly leaves, only for Enefly to continue scattering its scales over Nate. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats | medal = Pokapoka | image = | hp = 1550 | power = 490 | spirit = 770 | defence = 600 | speed = 770 |tribe = heartful|yo-kai = ZEKKOUchou YW1-035.png}} Movelist |10||Single enemy|}} |20-90|Drain|Single enemy|}} ||-|Single enemy|Makes a foe cut ties with its friends and attack them!}} |||All enemies|Uses its evil spirit to undo all good effects on enemies.}} ||||Does not get inspirited by enemies.}} Quotes * '''Befriended: ''"Let's be friend-flies and not eneflies."'' * Loafing: ''' * '''Receiving food (favorite): "That's gooood!" * Receiving food (normal): ' * '''Receiving food (disliked): ' * '''Freed from Crank-a-kai: * Freed from the Crank-a-kai (Yo-kai Watch Wibble Wobble): "I'm never going back in that capsule! Let's be friends forever!" Etymology * "Zekkōchō" is a combination of and . It can be taken to mean . As such, its Japanese name is the same as Enerfly, but spelled in katagana instead of hiragana. * "Enefly" is a combination of "enemy" and "butterfly", likely named to be similar to Enerfly. * "Freundspalta" is a combination of the words freund spalter (friend splitter) and falter (can be used to describe a moth or butterfly). * "Eneposa" is a combination of "Enemigo" (Enemy) and "mariposa" (butterfly). Trivia *Enefly's Japanese name is the same as Enerfly, but spelled in katakana instead of hiragana. *Enefly's "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are: Breakup, Brutus, Glowerby, and Cruefly. In other languages * Japanese: ゼッコウ蝶 Zekkōchō * Korean: 끝나비 Kkeunnabi * Spanish: Eneposa * Italian: Farfanemi * Portuguese (Brazil): Borboluta * German: Freundspalta * French: Papiltension de:Freundspalta Category:Heartful Tribe Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Rank D Yo-kai Category:Drain-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Juice Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Bug Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Animal Yo-kai